A double sens
by soulgate
Summary: La subtilité réside dans le double sens des mots et des scènes. L'un et l'autre ne parlent pas le même langage. Pourtant en décodant chacun de leurs mots ou de leurs gestes, leurs coeurs et leurs corps ne pourront plus s'ignorer. Attention relation SLASH
1. Chapter 1 Prise de conscience

**A DOUBLE SENS**

(Pour toutes les choses qui ne sont pas et qui devraient être.)

Fandom : NCIS  
Pairing : Tibbs (Slash)  
Rating : K voir M (-17)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne connais rien de leur vie. J'ai écrit cette histoire juste pour le plaisir, et je ne perçois rien dessus.  
J'attire cependant votre attention sur le contenu de cette fiction qui comporte des scènes à caractère sexuel, donc destiné à un public averti.  
Dernière chose, si vous décidez de continuer, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, sachez qu'il y a une relation slash (personnes du même sexe).

Note de l'auteur :  
Au départ l'idée était une enquête policière des plus banale. Puis emportée par les vagues de mon imagination, tantôt propulsée, tantôt freinée, cette enquête est devenue celle de la navy.  
A l'arrivée, c'est une histoire d'amour, inspirée d'une part, par une chanson de Sarah Brightman « This love », et de l'autre, par des personnages d'une série que j'affectionne particulièrement, le « Naval Criminal Investigative Service ».  
Et comme toute histoire d'amour, je ne voulais pas que cela finisse. Alors, je l'ai écrite jours après jours, en prenant soin des détails, en traînant en longueur, pour que jamais le rêve ne s'arrête. Voici les élucubrations d'une rêveuse, les délires d'une romantique.

Résumé :  
L'un en pince pour l'autre qui craque littéralement pour lui. Jusque là ça va !  
L'un a peur de se dévoiler et l'autre de s'engager. Point commun ? Leur ignorance. Détail non négligeable.  
L'un est jeune, extraverti, distingué et hésitant, l'autre est plus âgé, introverti, bourru et trop sûr de lui. En termes clairs, ils ne parlent pas le même langage. Mais en amour, les mots sont-ils seulement nécessaires ?

_« Il y a ce (ceux) qu'on voit , et ce (ceux) qu'on ignore,  
Il y a ce (ceux) qu'on aime, et ce (ceux) qu'on déteste,  
Il y a ce (ceux) que l'on cherche, et ce (ceux) que l'on perd ;  
Il y a ce (ceux) qu'on trouve, et ce (ceux) qu'on laisse. »_

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Prise de conscience**

**Ncis – Open-space – Jeudi 18 H –**

Du haut des marches menant au MTAC , appuyé à la rambarde, un café à la main, l'agent spécial Leroy JethroGibbs observait son équipe, attardant son regard sur le jeune Anthony Dinozzo qui mâchouillait un stylo. Celui-ci jetait de petites boules de papier sur l'agent Ziva David. L'Israélienne relisait ses notes et commençait sérieusement à être agacée par l'attitude juvénile de son équipier. A leurs côtés, le génie en informatique, Timothy Mc Gee, pianotait avec aisance sur son clavier. Sourcils froncés, il s'efforçait de garder toute sa concentration.

**- Tony, tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire, de plus productif ?  
- On t'a pas sonné le bleu !  
- Peut-être, mais certains d'entre nous aimeraient bien finir leur rapport.  
- Tss tss ! je travaille là, ça se voit pas Mc Gee ? Je teste les réflexes de l'agent David. J'affine mon tir. Et……**

La boulette alla se loger dans le décolleté de ziva qui vira au vert. Muette jusqu'alors, elle porta son regard au delà de l'épaule de Tony et s'exclama :

**- Gibbs ! J'allais justement…**

Tony se retourna brusquement sur son siège. Le fauteuil qui ne suivit pas le mouvement recula, envoyant momentanément son occupant sous le bureau. Une poubelle roula jusque dans l'allée centrale. Il jeta un regard noir à Ziva, qui maintenant, lui souriait avec fierté.

**« Très marrant ! »** marmonnât-il en se relevant. Il s'époussetât et jeta un nouveau regard vexé en direction de Mc Gee qui, tout en fixant son écran, affichait un air moqueur. Le jeune italien allait lui lancer une vanne, mais se retînt et commençât à ramasser le contenu d'une poubelle vagabonde.  
Du haut de la mezzanine, Gibbs, un demi sourire aux lèvres, avala une gorgée de café, avant de descendre vers son bureau à vive allure.

**- Dinozzo ! Tu veux de l'aide ?  
- Euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois….  
- Et qu'est-ce que je crois, Tony ?  
- Que… Le service de nettoyage ne fait pas son travail ? (...) OK, je retourne m'asseoir.**

Gibbs adoptait une attitude froide et affichait toujours un air sévère. Il ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions, témoignant seulement de rares fois son affection à Abby Sciuto, la scientifique dont le laboratoire se situait au sous-sol. Il affichait une assurance parfaite en toutes circonstances et il savait se faire respecter de tous.  
Pourtant, lorsque le grand boss parlait au jeune homme, ses mains devenaient moites, ses entrailles se comprimaient et son cœur s'emballait. Et quelques fois même, ses pensées l'emmenaient au bord de l'implosion. Il avait été long à comprendre la vraie nature de ses sentiments, ou du moins long à l'admettre. Mais aujourd'hui il savait que, ce qu'il ressentait pour son jeune agent allait bien au-delà d'un amour paternel.

Le téléphone de bureau de l'agent senior sonna. Ses 3 agents arrêtèrent instantanément leur activités, attentifs au moindre mouvement qui leur signalerait un départ imminent.

**- Gibbs. Oui. ……………Nous arrivons !**

Tony saisit son sac à dos, Mc Gee attrapa les clefs que lui lançait son patron et Ziva se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs griffonnât une adresse et lança à la volée :

**- Marine à Norfolk ! Ziva va chercher Ducky, Mc Gee avec moi !**

Puis en s'adressant à Tony, il rajouta :

**- Toi, tu restes là mon grand. Tu as un rapport à terminer.  
- Mais, tu vas avoir besoin de …..  
- Oui ? Tony ?  
- Enfin si tu as besoin de moi...je dis pas que tu as.. besoin…de moi,.. mais…  
- Et depuis quand un ordre est sujet à débattre ?  
- ……….**

Il le fixait de son regard bleu pâle. Tony frémit subrepticement et baissa la tête.  
Gibbs lui tourna le dos en direction de l'ascenseur, soulagé qu'il y ait enfin matière à s'éloigner de lui. Cette mise à distance, de plus en plus utilisée, lui permettait d'évacuer la tension émotionnelle accumulée par la promiscuité des bureaux. Taire ses sentiments était un vrai défi et rester à proximité de Tony était parfois une vraie torture.

**_« Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi_ »**……songeât-il.

Le calme retomba sur l'Open-space. Le cœur serré, Tony retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il mit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un très long et profond soupir. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge sans qu'il n'en saisisse vraiment la signification. Etait-ce dû à la décision de Gibbs ou au fait de se retrouver seul ? C'était un peu la même chose pensât-il.  
Pourquoi l'empêchait-il d'être présent sur le terrain ? Et ce, à plusieurs reprises ?  
Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en tournant lentement la tête vers le bureau de son patron.

**« _Qu'est-ce qui cloche Chef ? Qu'est- ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_ »**

Tony aimait son travail, Abby, Ducky, Ziva et Mc Gee, mais Gibbs avait une place privilégiée dans son cœur. Il aimait particulièrement être à ses côtés, surtout sur le terrain. Il avait beaucoup appris de lui durant ces deux dernières années.  
La prestance, l'écoute, le discernement et le savoir faire de l'ex-marine, avaient tout d'abord intimidé Tony, puis troublé. Aujourd'hui c'est cet homme insensible et inabordable qui l'attirait malgré lui. Une pression douloureuse dans la poitrine et un frisson dans le dos le ramena à la réalité.  
Il plaqua ses mains sur le bureau en se redressant :

**« _Allez Tony, tu as un rapport à finir si tu ne veux pas te faire botter les fesses. Et si il n'y a que ça pour impressionner Monsieur, alors donne lui ce qu'il veut et soit le meilleur ! _»**

Une heure plus tard, il déposait l'objet de sa pénitence sur le bureau de Gibbs. Il frôlât des doigts la matière dure et froide du support.

**_ "__Comme son propriétaire, comme le bleu acier de ses yeux _»**

Pouvait-il seulement parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il éprouvait ?  
Combien de temps pourra-t-il encore cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour son patron ? Réussir à contrôler ses émotions sans rien laisser paraître. Quelque part au fond de lui, il envisageait déjà la fuite car il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Leroy était un homme, marié 3 fois, Jethro un rêve inaccessible et Gibbs, son patron, un ex-marine…..  
Il avait besoin de s'aérer et décida d'aller voir sa laborantine préférée. Il descendit au sous-sol où une musique assourdissante l'accueillit.

**- Abby ! ABBY !**

La jeune gothique accrochait un tableau plutôt original au mur. Elle lui décrocha un sourire en lui faisant signe d'éteindre le poste. Tony observait la toile sans plus de convictions. Il grimaça et alla s'asseoir sur le coin de la table centrale.

**- Tony ? tu n'es pas à Norfolk ?  
- J'avais un rapport à finir et, ……tu connais Gibbs !  
- Oh ! je vois.** (elle le scrute). **Je ne rêve pas ? Tu ne dis rien ?**  
** - Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Là !** (en désignant le tableau). **Ma dernière acquisition ! Comment tu le trouves ?**  
** - Très…. Comment dire, très…….Toi !  
- Glauque, tu veux dire ?**

Tony souriait à son allégresse. Elle se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Mais Abby avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête. Il prit des échantillons en mains, qu'elle lui retira aussitôt. Ses doutes se confirmeraient-ils ? C'est ce qu'elle allait savoir !

**- Monsieur Tony, cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire. Je VEUX savoir ce qui se passe dans TOUS les détails.  
- ?!? Nan !** (et devant la posture insistante d'Abby) **…Quelques difficultés avec le Boss. Il est parfois si pénible à … enfin tu vois… ?**  
** - …** (elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation)  
** - Ce que je veux dire c'est que… oh laisse tomber.** (Il lève des yeux sombres vers elle)** Gibbs est dur avec moi, mon travail n'a pas l'air de lui convenir. J'ai toujours tout faux. Et il est de plus en plus ….distant.  
- …**(elle pose une main sur son bras pour l'encourager à continuer)  
** - J'aurais tant souhaiter qu'il remarque un peu plus ce que je fais, qu'il apprécie ma… présence, …sur le terrain. Je pensais qu'il considérait un peu plus ses amis et que…** (Les mains de Tony s'agitaient et il avait du mal à contrôler sa voix).  
** - Et ? ….  
- Il ne m'aime pas Abby,** dit-il soudain abattu.  
** - TOnyyy ! Je le savais ! Oui, je LE SAVAIS !**

Abby s'était éloignée en sautillant, le laissant dans une incompréhension totale. Elle tournait maintenant autour de la table centrale, les mains en l'air, comme plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Tony reprenait pied, comprenant qu'elle avait saisi le sens profond de son malaise. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?  
Abby avait ce don si particulier d'empathie, qu'elle pouvait ressentir le moindre trouble de son entourage direct. Peut-être même communier avec ceux qu'elle affectionnait le plus.  
Elle saisit son « Caf'Pow » et se rapprocha de lui.

**- Tony, sérieusement, tu devrais revoir la définition du mot « ami ». Tout d'abord, sache que Gibbs apprécie d'autres choses que le travail, ensuite cette fermeté n'est due qu'à son expérience et à sa maturité.  
- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas si simple de ...Il est impénétrable et…  
- Homme de peu de foi ! Il est secret mais pas insensible. Tiens, ce produit peut t'aider !**

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Abby lui avait mis entre ses mains, le grand verre rouge qu'elle tenait plus tôt puis retourna s'affairer auprès de ses instruments d'analyse, mettant un terme à leur discussion. Tony avala une gorgée du liquide et sourit.

**- Merci Abby, soit bénie !  
- T'es qui toi, mon confesseur ?  
- Alors soit maudite ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.  
- Bonne chance, **murmura-t-elle.

Les portes se refermaient. Ca lui avait fait du bien de parler avec elle

De retour à son bureau, Tony regardait le breuvage dans ses mains. Abby lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait regarder au-delà des apparences. Comme ce liquide noir, révélateur d'une multitude d'arômes et de sensations.  
Comme le café, riche en contrastes : sombre à la vue et pourtant si lumineux en bouche, amer et doux, à la fois excitant et apaisant. Il sourit et jeta le liquide froid dans la poubelle et prit son blouson.

**« _Presque 21 heures, l'équipe sera affamée à son retour de Norfolk. Je vais leur chercher une Pizza._ »**

En s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, il pensait qu'il n'était pas suicidaire au point de dévoiler à son patron ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et risquer sa place. Mais il savait aussi que ce serait très difficile de vivre avec, à moins que….  
Qu'y avait-il au-delà de la carapace de Gibbs ? Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait eu un sens aux paroles d'Abby ?

**« _Non Anthony, vu la conjecture, l'affaire est close_. »**

Il remonta son col et s'enfonçât dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

MTAC : Multiple Threat Alert Center (Centre d'alerte de menaces multiples)  
Poste central de surveillance du Naval Criminal Investigative Service.  
Caf'Pow : soda caféiné


	2. Chapter 2 une évidence

Merci à tous les lecteurs (trices) qui ont laissé des reviews.  
C'est la première fois que je publie sur le net, et ça fait tout drôle.

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Une évidence**

**Base de Norfolk – Environ 19h30 –**

L'équipe du Ncis s'affairait dans les quartiers d'un marine, trouvé mort sur son lit. A première vue cela semblait être un suicide. En effet, un tube de cachets semblait hésiter à tomber de la main inerte de l'homme étendu, tandis que d'autres petits récipients ouverts parsemaient le sol de leur contenu. Gibbs qui analysait et photographiait la scène du crime d'un œil expert, nota la montre cassée au poignet du marine, ainsi que la présence suspecte d'un objet inconnu sous le lit. Tout en faisant des relevés, il ordonnât :

**- Mc Gee, emballe et étiquette tout ça. Fouille aussi les alentours ! Ziva ? Trouve si quelqu'un a vu ou sait quelque chose. Appelle Tony pour qu'il sorte l'état de service de…  
- Du quartier-maître Sam Taylor, patron.  
- C'est ça. Exécution ! … Ducky ?  
- Pas si vite Jethro ; je suis doué mais pas à ce point là.  
- Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !  
- La mort remonte à peu près à 6 heures et me semble être naturelle. Mais je t'en dirais un peu plus après avoir discuter en tête à tête avec Mr Taylor.  
- Bien Ducky. Alors pressons !  
- Oh Seigneur ! ……Mr Palmer ? vous pouvez emporter le corps !  
- Bien Docteur Mallard.**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ziva avait fini de recueillir les témoignages des quartiers alentours et rejoignait la scène du crime pour donner un coup de main à Mc Gee. Il ramassait tant bien que mal des dizaines de petits cachets éparpillés pouvant servir de preuves. Ducky refermait sa malette de medecin légiste et Gibbs finissait d'inspecter les lieux en consignant ses dernières notes.

**- Ziva, Mc Gee, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
- Presque fini, mais nous n'aurions pas perdu autant de temps si Tony avait été…  
- Oui Mc Gee ?  
- … là… Enfin…ce… que …j'en dis… pa….patron,** bafouillât-il.  
**- Justement ne dîtes rien.**

Son regard était furieux. Il rangeât son carnet, puis désignât un PC portable qui traînait sur un fauteuil :

**- Ziva ! Embarquez-moi ceci !**

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte d'entrée laissant entrer un air glacial dans la pièce. Il hésitât puis sorti en claquant la porte d'un bruit sec laissant sur place un. Mc Gee perplexe et une Ziva plus que sceptique.

**- Il est à prendre avec des fourchettes! **dit-elle.  
**- Des pincettes, Ziva.  
- D'accord ! (…) Je te propose un truc : on pénètre chez Gibbs, on découpe son bateau et on y met le feu. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Il faut que je voie ça ! (…) Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment après nous qu'il en veuille.  
- Peut-être mais le résultat est le même. (…) Gibbs ne sait plus centrer les problèmes. Il y a quelque chose de différent… On dirait qu'il retient… oui c'est çà, qu'il réprime...  
- Déprime ?  
- Non ! … Il…il...  
- Je ne sais pas Ziva,** dit-il impatient, j**e n'ai pas appris à parler le Gibbs! On peut finir ?**  
**- (…..) Génial ! En plus c'est contagieux !  
- C'est un homme comme un autre ma chère !** manifestât Ducky en secouant la tête. **Je crois bien qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller éclaircir le mystère de notre… marine !**

Mc Gee et Ziva se regardèrent, incertains du sens ambigu de la dernière phrase de Ducky.  
Parlait-il du Quartier Maître Taylor ou de Jethro Gibbs ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le légiste sorti dans l'air froid de décembre pour rejoindre Gibbs. En passant devant son assistant, il lui demanda de ramener au Ncis les 2 jeunes agents aussitôt leur travail fini.  
Puis avec un soupçon d'appréhension, il s'approchât de son ami. Celui-ci semblait être abattu, comme écrasé par un trop lourd poids invisible, mais bien réel. Il avait la tête baissée. Ses mains étaient appuyées sur le capot de la voiture de fonction, et un poing serré enfermait sa casquette. Sans se retourner, Gibbs l'interrogeât :

**- Oui Donald ?  
- Oh je déteste quand tu fais ça.  
- Quand je fais quoi, Ducky ?  
- Oh non tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Savoir quoi ? **dit-il en retournant pour lui faire face.  
**- Jethro, il y a tellement de temps que je te connais …..  
- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais on ne peut mieux.  
- Au contraire mon ami, je crois qu'il est temps d'apaiser tes craintes et tes tourments.**

Tout en parlant, le médecin avait fait le tour de la voiture pour y pénétrer, laissant peu de choix au chef de l'équipe. De toute évidence son ami était en proie à une profonde torture qu'il se devait d'alléger au plus vite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils roulaient en silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base de Norfolk. Ducky jetait de petits coups d'œil au visage fermé de Gibbs. Accoudé à la fenêtre, un index sur les lèvres et une main sur le volant, celui-ci semblait défier tout obstacle pouvant se dresser sur la route. Ducky n'était pas dupe de son mal-être, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, alors avec pragmatisme il entama une discussion pour amener Gibbs à se libérer tout doucement.

**- J'avais oublié à quel point du pouvait être doué en communication Jethro !  
- (…)  
- Si tu as accepté de rentrer avec moi, c'est que tu attends sûrement quelque chose… Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider tant que tu ne me diras pas tout ce qui se passe.  
- (…)  
- Je veux bien t'apporter des réponses, si c'est professionnel….  
- (dénégation de la tête)  
- … mais si c'est personnel,….  
- (soupir)  
- Je vois. Alors c'est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais,** murmura le légiste.

La route défilait rapidement. Ducky commençait à cerner le problème mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gibbs ressentait de la colère, comme s'il s'en voulait, comme s'il culpabilisait. Il cherchait ses mots pour abaisser les dernières défenses de Gibbs.

**- Ca fait plus de 36 heures que tu n'as pas dormi**, reprit Ducky. **Tu as toujours travaillé très dur mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu n'es même pas rentrer chez toi, la nuit dernière...c'est une fuite en avant Jethro ! Que fuis-tu pour abandonner ton navire…  
- (l'index tapota nerveusement sur le volant)  
- Alors c'est ça ! … Comme Shannon ?** murmurât- il.  
**- (le regard de Gibbs s'humidifiât)  
- Certaines choses ne changent jamais et …  
- Au contraire Ducky, cette fois c'est très … très différent.  
- ………. QUI fuis-tu Jethro ?  
- (…)**

Gibbs arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté, prêt à entamer la plus longue et difficile discussion de sa vie. Un moment de vérité.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

**Ncis – Open-space – 22 h 00 –**

Tony était revenu avec une pizza « peperoni » et des bouteilles d'eau. Il savait par expérience qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'équipe rentre chez elle. Une enquête débutait, et même si c'était Jeudi soir, le grand chef exigerait d'eux que l'affaire soit bouclée avant le Week-End.  
Les prochaines 24 heures n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Ziva et Mc Gee.

**- Salut le Bleu !** commença Tony en se levant.  
**- 'Soir !** répondit Mc Gee d'une voix lasse.  
**- Ca va Tony ? Pas trop dur ?** demanda Ziva en s'écroulant sur la chaise dès qu'elle eut noter l'absence de Gibbs.  
**- Je viens de passer 4 heures exaltantes !** (il lui présentât la pizza) **La serveuse était charmante sous tous les points de vue et d'une telle fraîcheur…  
- Merci Tony,** grinçât elle tout en prenant un morceau de pizza..  
**- Où est Gibbs ?  
- Avec Ducky.  
- Et ?  
- Je ne sais rien de plus,** et elle haussa les épaules.  
**- Ah, ….. Le Bleu ?** (il réitéra son geste pour la pizza)  
**- Non merci Tony. Avant je dois descendre à Abby tout ça**, dit-il en désignant un carton rempli de petits sachets plastiques étiquetés.  
**- Tu as une salle tête !** dit Tony en bougeant le carton de pizza sous le nez de Timothy qui ne résista pas longtemps. **Le grand manitou vous aurez mener la vie dure ?**  
**- Disons qu'il y avait de la foudre dans l'air !** rétorqua l'agent David en se rapprochant de Tony pour lui prendre une deuxième part de pizza.  
**- De l'orage dans l'air Ziva ! **dit-il en surélevant le carton.  
**- T'as pas idée**, souffla Mc Gee en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.  
**- Je veux un rapport détaillé sur TOUT agent David**, ordonna Tony en engloutissant une part de pizza.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

**Ncis – Parking – 23 H 30 –**

Une voiture sombre venait de se garer. Deux hommes d'âge mur et en grande discussion en sortirent.

**- …. Ça fait plus de 15 ans, Ducky.  
- Vas-y sans te presser Jethro, pas à pas. Ne tiens pas compte de tout ce qui t'entoure et n'attends pas plus longtemps.  
- Ca me surprend de t'entendre dire ça.  
- Oui je suppose…. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'es pas au bout de ta surprise !  
- ?!? … Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour jouer au jeu des devinettes Ducky ?  
- Ca par exemple !**

Ils se sourirent, complices .Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient dans la pénombre. Gibbs s'arrêta un peu plus loin devant la voiture du médecin.

**- La journée a été longue Ducky. Je crois que l'autopsie peut attendre. Rentre chez toi.  
- Ce n'est pas de refus.  
- Merci,** murmura Gibbs en lui donnant une accolade.  
**- Oh je t'en pris Jethro.  
- Bonne nuit Ducky !** lança Gibbs en s'éloignant. **A demain ! on a une affaire à régler !**  
**- Bonne nuit mon ami.**

A suivre...  



	3. Chapter 3 Jeux de rôles

Merci à tous, pour votre lecture et vos reviews.

Voici la suite :

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Jeux de rôles**

**Ncis – 23 H 45 –**

En entrant dans le hall, Gibbs s'arrêta au distributeur de boissons pour y prendre un café et un soda caféiné. Il descendit directement au sous-sol malgré l'envie irrésistible de revoir Tony. Il régnait dans les murs du Ncis, un silence peu coutumier. Il regarda sa montre. Presque minuit. Il entrait dans l'antre de la laborantine.

Il adorait Abby comme sa propre fille. Sa spontanéité, sa perspicacité et son originalité en faisaient un être à part. aimé de tous. Mais pour lui, elle était tenace, perfectionniste, courageuse et fragile.

La lumière des écrans et des lampes de bureaux éparses, conférait à l'endroit plein de chaleur et de mystère, **_« tout comme la maîtresse des lieux » _**songeât il. Par la baie vitrée de la pièce attenante au labo, il aperçut Mc Gee, endormi sur le bureau, une couverture sur les épaules. Sa tête reposait sur un « hippopeluche ».

- **Un vrai bébé ! **commenta Abby, sans lever la tête de son microscope.

Gibbs sourit. Elle avait senti sa présence et avait répondu à son étonnement de voir l'informaticien dans la pièce du fond. Elle continuât :

**- Ils ne sont pas tous drogués à la caféine comme toi et moi. Ils ont besoin de repos ! Et vu l'heure tardive, le directeur les a congédiés. Palmer et Ziva sont partis.**

Elle se redressat et se tournat vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**- Je m'inquiétais. Tu n'as pas pour habitude de délaisser le navire, capitaine.  
- J'étais avec Ducky, j'avais…  
- Quoi ? Tu as vu Ducky avant de venir me parler ? elle recula d'un air frustré.  
- Y a-t- il une priorité que je ne connaisse pas Abby ?  
- Les filles aiment bien passer en priorité Gibbs.**

Il ne bougeait pas, lui faisant face, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Abby savait ce qui tourmentait Gibbs, mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé ouvertement. Elle repensa à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Tony un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était évident qu'ils ignoraient ce qui les unissait et encore moins la réciprocité de leur amour. Elle était fermement décidée à sauver ces deux là d'une lente agonie. Leur permettre d'être ensemble serait sa plus grande joie.

Il l'interrogeât du regard et avec un demi sourire il lui tendit sa boisson préférée. Elle retrouva instantanément son ingénuité.

**- Merci, pour le soda.  
- Mais de rien !  
- Avant que tu ne le demandes,….Lui est resté.  
- ?-!?! (…) La scène du crime avant le reste Abby !  
- Giiiiiibbs ! …….. D'accord.**

Elle l'observait maintenant faire le tour de la table centrale. Il examinait toutes les preuves que Mc Gee avait rapportées. Tout y était méthodiquement classé. Parmi les affaires personnelles du Quartier Maître Taylor il y avait différentes sortes de comprimés destinés à être analysés d'ici peu, une montre cassée qui livrerait bientôt ses secrets et un mystérieux petit objet métallique dont il ignorait encore la nature et le fonctionnement.

C'était l'instant rêvé de jouer un petit jeu qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement avec lui. Un jeu allégorique mêlant enquête et vérité et elle allait amener Gibbs à y participer.

Ce soir elle sera le « Maître du jeu » : les mots seront magiques, et le pouvoir de suggestion sera son arme de prédilection.

Elle s'avança et se plantât devant lui, l'obligeant à arrêter ses pas. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Une connexion instantanée et presque palpable flotta dans les airs. Le temps semblât ralentir….

**- Quoi ?  
- (…)  
- (il boit une gorgée en contournant Abby)  
- (elle se replace devant lui)  
- (il comprend son manège et sans la quitter des yeux reprend une gorgée)  
- Donc, tu n'as pas vu Tony en arrivant ?  
- Non. (il plisse les yeux) Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?  
- Je croyais que… enfin tu sais, non ?  
- Non, je ne sais pas Abby.  
- Le résumé de Norfolk, Gibbs ! Que croyais-tu d'autre ?  
- Ah ! dit-il amusé.**

Elle se saisit de la montre cassée sur la table pour faire un relevé d'empreintes. Puis elle se diriga vers l'ordinateur central pour lancer une correspondance dans les fichiers. Il la suivit, intrigué. Elle lui tendit des gants blancs avec un sourire innocent. Il posa son café près du terminal et les enfila sans la quitter des yeux.

**- Je t'écoute. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?  
- Tu sais, à attendre ça peut prendre une éternité !**(elle montre le défilé des fichiers sur l'écran)**  
- Donc … on n'a pas de temps à perdre.  
- C'est pourquoi, il ne faut pas refuser l'aide qui se présente**(elle le tire par la main vers le microscope)**  
- Toi ! … (elle acquiesçât)… et c'est mon tour, c'est ça ? **(concentration maximum)**  
- OUI !**(elle sautillât en joignant les mains)** Certaines analyses sont complexes, mais pas irréalisables Gibbs ! **(elle jeta un œil dans le microscope)**  
- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas la connaissance et le talent requis…pour ça !**(il jeta à son tour un œil au microscope)**… Trop d'inconnus peut faire peur.**

Il se redirigea vers la table centrale. Elle l'observa en prenant une gorgée de son soda, puis saisit le café délaissé par Gibbs, et le rejoignit.  
Il prit le mystérieux petit objet métallique trouvé sous le lit du QM Taylor, et le tourna dans tous les sens. Il enchaîna :

**- et toi ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?  
- Il est bi ! **dit-elle ravie de l'effet obtenu.  
**- ?!?!???  
- Je parle du diffuseur, là, entre tes doigts. **(elle lui tend son café)**  
- Ah !?! C'et très… surprenant… comme découverte !  
- Il marche au froid et au chaud ! **(elle se saisit du diffuseur)** Il est programmé pour qu'à une certaine température, il craque (elle l'asperge de neige carbonique) et PAF ! Je veux dire il s'ouvre **(l'objet venait de se couper en deux)** Je veux dire, il s'ouvre !  
- Waouh ! Je n'ose imaginer avec quelques degrés de plus !**dit-il avec un demi sourire.**  
- **(elle jubile)**Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Pa … Patron ???  
- Mc Geeeeeeeeeeee ! **dit-elle en râlant.

Le sas de la pièce attenante venait de s'ouvrir sur un Mc Gee encore endormi, mettant un terme à leur petit jeu de déduction. Gibbs souffla en jetant son verre à la poubelle. Il se pencha vers Abby pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

**- Bien joué Abby !**

Elle signa **« _Prenez soin de vous deux_ »**, auquel il répondit de la même manière **«_Je te le promet, merci_ »**. Il se dirigeât d'un pas vif vers la sortie en tonnant :

- **Mc Gee ! Disque dur, dessuite !  
- Que… quoi ?**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà.  
Mc Gee clignât des yeux tout en allant s'asseoir devant le PC central où Abby s'affairait déjà.  
Maintenant réveillé, il scrutait Abby. Elle était penchée sur le clavier, et affichait un grand sourire de satisfaction. Son air vainqueur l'intriguait.

**- Merci pour la couverture.  
- De rien !  
- J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
- Si c'est au sujet de l'enquête, non.  
- Ah ?? Alors qu'est-ce que le patron …  
- N'insiste pas ! **(elle riva ses yeux aux siens)**  
- Je… n'insiste…pas… (…)… Mais Gibbs…  
- Mc Geeee ! Si je te le disais je serais obligée de te tuer après !  
- Bien !**(il but une gorgée du soda)**  
- Et rend moi ça !  
- Désolé.**

Il brancha le disque dur. Ils se sourirent. Et leurs doigts volèrent à l'unisson sur le clavier.

A suivre...

signer en langage des signes.


	4. Chapter 4 Songes nocturnes

Ce soir c'est l'insomnie, alors j'en profite pour continuer.  
Voilà la suite :

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Songes nocturnes **

**Ncis - Vendredi 3 H 00 -**

Gibbs s'appuya sur la paroi froide de l'ascenseur. Il ferma les yeux. Dans quelques secondes il allait revoir Tony. Son pouls s'accéléra.  
Un flot d'émotions et de sensations contradictoires le submergea. Une sensation étrange, oppressante, comme cet amour qui ne demandait qu'à voir le jour.

_Froid ……. Chaud ……Suées …..Troubles ….Fuir …Rester.. Ducky._  
(L'ascenseur accélérait sa montée)  
_Avouer – Doutes – Peurs – Honte – Culpabilité – Espoir – Joie – Protection – Foyer – Abby – Hurler – Se retenir – Pleurer – Souvenir – Avenir –_  
(L'ascenseur ralentissait sa course)  
_Rêver.. Shannon ... Désirer …. Kelly ….. Se libérer …... Aimer ….… Tony !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un souffle d'air frais. Gibbs inspira à fond avant de pénétrer dans le hall sombre de l'open-space tentant tant bien que mal à calmer les battements de son coeur menaçant de se rompre à tout instant. Par cette heure tardive de la nuit, les locaux déserts étaient faiblement éclairés par les néons de secours. Son attention fut instantanément attirée par la lampe allumée de Tony. La présence tardive du jeune italien n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle.

Seulement depuis la discussion avec Ducky et Abby, Gibbs percevait l'attitude de Tony différemment. Il attribuait jusqu'alors tous les faits et gestes de Dinozzo à son professionnalisme et à son esprit d'équipe, alors qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un langage codé très révélateur. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop préoccupé à cacher ses propres sentiments. Mais à partir de cette nuit tout allait changer.

En s'approchant silencieusement, Gibbs remarqua que Tony dormait, bien calé dans son fauteuil légèrement penché, les pieds posés sur le bureau à côté du dossier Taylor. Il se pencha pour s'en saisir, mais stoppa son geste. Il se redressa lentement, captivé par la vision que lui offrait le jeune homme baignant dans le halo de sa lampe de bureau.

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de laisser errer son regard sur le corps du jeune homme. Des ombres et lumières s'y livraient bataille accentuant ses lignes masculines. La veste de Tony était pliée sur son épaule pour soutenir sa tête offrant la courbe de son cou. Ses bras étaient repliés sur son torse légèrement dévoilé par une chemise blanche entrouverte. Un pull en boule était glissé sous ses reins. Le jeans noir parfaitement ajusté semblait étirer indéfiniment ses jambes croisées jusqu'au bureau. Il était si paisible, si séduisant… si désirable.

Une douce chaleur envahie Gibbs, faisant battre ses tempes et décuplant ses sens. Il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de Tony. Il pouvait sentir les fragrances de son parfum suspendu dans l'air, faisant naître en lui une envie irrésistible de le toucher, d'effleurer son cou, de goûter à ses lèvres.  
_**« Non, pas là ! Pas comme ça ! »**_ Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, ni quand cela allait se faire, mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que quoiqu'il ferait, ce serait uniquement avec le consentement de l'italien. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, et contourna le bureau pour s'approcher du jeune homme.  
Il quitta son long manteau noir qu'il posa délicatement sur ce corps qui le hantait depuis quelques nuits. Tony bougeât. Le cœur de Gibbs loupa un battement. Le jeune homme toujours endormi agrippa le manteau et se blottit un peu plus dans le fond du fauteuil.  
Gibbs sourit et avec une infinie douceur, il effleura du bout des doigts les cheveux soyeux de son agent. Comme il aurait aimé y glisser ses mains…

Gibbs se pencha, tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière. Tony soupira dans son sommeil retenant, inconsciemment et pour quelques secondes de plus, son supérieur penché au dessus de lui. Puis à regret l'agent senior se dirigeât vers son bureau. Il eu l'agréable surprise d'y trouver un morceau froid de pizza avec un mot « pizza peperoni de chez Tony ». Il se saisit du morceau qu'il engloutit avec un plaisir double et se servit de la bouteille d'eau déposée à côté.  
Puis son attention fut reportée sur le rapport laissé à son intention. Comme toujours le travail de Tony était remarquable. La lecture lui avait pris une demi-heure, maintenant il était tard, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il décida d'éteindre à son tour après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Tony. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller à ses pensées avant de plonger à son tour dans un court sommeil réparateur.

_**« Tony, c'était si évident que je n'ai rien vu. Toi et moi. Lutter ne servait et ne servirait à rien. J'ai assez perdu de temps. Je sais par expérience que rien n'est acquis, que rien n'est immuable, alors pourquoi pas une histoire à nous ? Je sais aussi comment cela peut-être effrayant, alors sans recul de ta part, je vais avancer pas à pas vers toi, en brisant les règles de vie et celles que j'ai imposé. Je vais aller te chercher tout doucement, sans te brusquer, pour nous construire un avenir rien qu'à nous. Je ne suis certainement pas ton idéal, mais je te promets de t'aimer, à ma façon peut-être, mais de t'aimer à fond. »**_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Trois heures plus tard Tony commençait à s'agiter sur son fauteuil. Malgré une position peu confortable sur du long terme, il se sentait bien. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, l'apaisait.

Il se trouvait au milieu d'une soirée mondaine où une multitude de petites lueurs scintillantes semblait faire vaciller le décor. Une musique douce entraînait des couples sur la piste de danse. Il était entouré de superbes créatures aux longues jambes effilées et aux parfums fleuris et fruités. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à choisir parmi toutes ces cavalières potentielles. Il était fasciné par ce ballet, ou maintenant les couples transformés en ombres chinoises virevoltaient tout autour de lui au rythme étrange de notes atténuées.

Un fragrance plus rare, enivrante, vint lui chatouillait le nez. De petits signaux nerveux insignifiants parcoururent son corps électrisé. Il déposa son verre de champagne vide sur une petite table ronde qui flottait au dessus du sol.

_**« DINOZZO ! »**_

Il se tourna vers une ombre imprécise qui se profilait dans les airs. La voix était profonde, chaude et rassurante .La fragrance se fit plus envoûtante, et comme un appel irrésistible, il fit quelques pas vers cette silhouette noire au visage masqué.  
De longues lanières sombres s'enroulèrent autours de son poignet, l'attirant contre un corps dont il ne reconnaissait pas les courbes. Une grande cape noire les enveloppa dans un grand tourbillon. Ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre. La douce étoffe frôlait sa joue comme une caresse veloutée. Il tressaillit.

_**« Tony ! »**_

Ce simple murmure à son oreille fit battre son cœur plus fort et une chaleur intense se répandit en lui, comme un venin. Il se lova un peu plus sous la cape à la recherche d'un contact de « l'autre » plus étroit. C'était si bon de l'avoir contre lui, si bon de l'avoir pour lui.  
Les lanières effleuraient maintenant sa tempe pour descendre lentement jusqu'à son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement.

**« Anthony »**

Il n'y avait plus de musique, plus de décor irréel, seulement cette voix masculine inimitable qui lui soufflait **_« …si tu veux… »_.** L'homme exaltait une forte odeur de café, qui emplissait les narines de Tony. En émergeant il murmura **« … voglio molto di te Jet… »**

La réalité l'engloutit instantanément dans une lumière aveuglante. Il se redressa sur le fauteuil laissant glisser le long manteau sur ses jambes. Un sentiment de panique le submergeat quand il réalisa qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Tony releva la tête vers lui, les yeux encore emplis de ce qu'il venait de dire. Une seule question s'imposa à lui : Gibbs avait-il entendu ?

**- Pa… patron ? parvint-il à articuler.  
- Je disais simplement : Debout si tu EN veux !**

Gibbs déposa sur le bureau devant Tony, un café fumant. Il fixait le jeune homme d'un regard étincelant. Alors sans le quitter des yeux, il se pencha un peu plus vers lui. L'italien restat figé, perdu dans le bleu vif des yeux qui le déstabilisait. Il se hasarda :

**- Une réception … (…) … Je dansais …tu comprends ?  
- Non.**

Incapable de raisonner plus, Tony se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il sentit la main de son patron frôlait son genou, pour se saisir du manteau qui menaçait de choir au sol. Gibbs se redressa aussitôt l'air amusé.

**- Et ?  
- Des filles qui…  
- … s'appelle Jet ! Je comprends.  
- Set ??? … Jet-set ?**

Gibbs tourna les talons vers son bureau laissant le jeune italien pétrifié sur place. Il prit une bombe à raser dans son tiroir et retourna vers Tony. Celui-ci hésita puis lui décrocha un sourire timide avant de prendre l'objet que lui tendait son patron.

**- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Gibbs…  
- Arrête avant de dire une bêtise Tony !  
- Merci pour la bombe, j'y vais de suite….Rassures moi boss, tu ne comprends pas l'italien ?**

Gibbs lui décrocha un sourire énigmatique accentué d'un hochement de tête.**  
**

**- ??? … Non ! Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !…  
- Là tu viens de dire une bêtise... **dit Gibbs en séloignant.  
**- Il plaisante Ha ha... J'en suis sûr, hein ?  
- Comprendi rapidamente Tony ! Quando vuoi ! **tonnât-il avant de disparaître.  
**- Je déteste ce genre de comportement ! Je le déteste... **

**A suivre...**

_ veux tout de toi Jet...  
Tu comprends vite Tony, Quand tu veux ! _


End file.
